


Don’t mess with the Haruno

by Anela_707



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Sakura, BAMF Sakura, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Prank Wars, Revenge, Sasuke Can Eat Ass, scary sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anela_707/pseuds/Anela_707
Summary: “I’m going to end that Chinken-asses life see how he feels about taking my shit.”Sakura says with the promise of death in her eyes.“Are you going to take these from me forehead?”Ino says holding the clothes in her hand.





	Don’t mess with the Haruno

 Sasuke wasn’t sure why this was the first thing to come to mind when he was thinking of pranks, but he was sure it had to do with the dobe. Honestly he wasn’t really one for pranks since it wasn’t becoming of a Uchiha to participate in such degrading acts, but when push comes to shove he wasn’t picky about his means of revenge. He ceased his thoughts as he got to Sakura's house. As he climbed through the window and listened around the house he duduced that she was in the shower already.nSeeing that it was time to initiate his plan he got to work. Pulling out a bag he went to her bedroom and began taking all of her clothes and underwear and bras. Next he combed through the entire house and took anything that could be made into clothes and left the house. When she got out of the shower she would have nothing but the tiny towel he left her with to cover up. He was sure she would be to embarrassed to go to her first Anbu training. With that though he started jumping from roof to roof faster then before.

—

When Sakura got out of the shower she was absolutely over the moon with the fact that she was going to her first Anbu training session. She had trained for months before she took the test and it was nerve wracking to actually take the test, but there was a major relief when she passed. She felt as if she had finally stepped out of her teammates shadows. Of course she knew that they were a little jealous, but she knew it would wear off over time. Breaking out of her thoughts she walked over to her dresser and pulled the underwear drawer to get her panties and a bra. When she found that there was nothing in there she was confused.

”Did I put it somewhere else?” She thought out loud. She then shook her head as she didn’t remember doing that.She started opening all her drawers and there was nothing at all. When she found nothing she started getting pissed. Who the fuck had taken her clothes? She started walking through the rest of her house to find something to cover up more with. Predictably she found nothing and at this point she was fuming.

”Who the hell thought this was a good idea?” She seethed loudly.”When I find them I am going punch them to Mist.”

As she was thinking about who could have done one person kept popping into her mind.

**_Sasuke_ **

Who else would have a reason to do this? He was the most upset of the fact that she was Anbu now. He still thought her the boy crazy damsel in distress. She couldn’t believe he would take it as far as making her late on the first day. She was going to kill him when she saw him. Fuck the fact that she only had a small towel on, she was going to Ino’s and borrowing clothes. Besides she wasn’t ashamed of her body, she knew she was beautiful and wasn’t afraid to flaunt it at times.

As she secured her towel and marched out the door she began thinking of ways to humiliate the asshole baby Uchiha. When she got on the streets she could feel the stares on her. Usually she would have left craters in the ground but she was so pissed that a sort of battle calm had settled over her.With a one track mind she set of to Ino’s house. Suddenly she had an idea. Stopping and thrusting her chakra loaded heel into the ground creating a crack she had everybody attention.

”I want everybody hear to spread the word that Uchiha Sasukes demise is about to come and that when I find him he is going to regret ever stealing my things. You got that?” She asked looking around. Seeing everybody pale and nod in fear she set off to Inos satisfied.

When she got to Ino’s house she banged on the door. After ten seconds of knocking Ino threw open the door. She looked at her for half a second then stepped to the side letting her inside.

”So,who did this?” She questioned leading Sakura to her room. When they got there She sat down and watched into shuffle through her clothes a bit.

”It was that good for nothing,Chicken ass,loser,dick head,dumbfuck baby uchiha.”Sakura replied growling. She looked up when she felt into throw something at her. Lifting up what was thrown at her looked over her temporary outfit.The under garments were black strapy and lacy.She looked at Ino incredulously.

”You expect me to fight in these?” She asked in disbelief. Ino only grinned at her.

”You came here for clothes and I provided. I could always take them back.”She said reaching for the items in my lap. I moved them and shouted.

”NO! It’s fine I’ll wear them.” Ino grinned at my response. As I stood up to but then on I layed out the rest of the outfit. The bottoms were black shorts. Like barely there shorts. The top was a emerald green crop top with a white sash around the bottom. With a sigh I put the clothes on and looked at Ino with a hand on my hip.

”See forehead if you dressed like this you would get laid more often.” She said with a smirk on her face.I growled and flipped her off.

”Yeah I’d also get sent off to do honeypot missions.” I sneered.She just laughed and sat down.

”So how are you going to get back at Sasuke?” She asked looking more serious. I grinned at her evilly and said with a malicious hint in my voice

”Wouldn’t you like to know.”

—

While Itachi was shopping he overheard two shopkeepers gossiping. From what he heard it seems his little brother has gotten himself into quite a bit of trouble. And while he loved his little brother he knew Sasuke could be a little shit and deserved to be knocked down a peg or two. If the person who did this happened to be a beautiful pink haired Kunoichi well that certainly wasn’t the reason he would be there to watch the whole thing.

Now that he was done with his shopping he was on his way back home. He could wait to see what the newest Anbu recruit would do to his little brother. As he was taking his shoes at the door he noticed Sasukes shoes next to his. With a smirk he headed to his brothers room. When he got there he knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. He opened the door and found Sasuke on the floor sharpening his weapons. He likely thought Sakura had no idea he stole her clothes.

”You seem awfully relaxed for someone with a bounty.” He said watching the way Sasuke suddenly went still. He looked up.

”how do you know?” Itachi tilted his head a smirked.

“Ah, how _do_  I know.” Sasuke paled rapidly and slumped forewords.

”She knows huh.” Itachi hummed not answering.But by the look on his face he knew that his end was near.Itachi looked on in amusement as Sasuke paced back and forth.

”Aniki can you help me?.” Sasuke asked as he looked over at Itachi.

”I’m afraid not little brother.”He said as he poked Sasukes forehead. When he left the room he could hear Sasuke groan and flop on his bed.

—

Sasuke knew that he was going to need up in the hospital by the end of this because as much as he hated to admit it he knew Sakura was stronger then him. He ran out of his house to find Naruto. He hoped the blonde might be able to help him. As he ran through the village to Ichirakus he saw various looks being thrown at him. Mostly they were just pity and Sasuke could understand that if it were anyone but himself he would put them too. When he got to Ichiraku he saw the Blonde there and sighed with relief.He walked under the flaps and sat next to the blonde.

”If your here to ask for help I got nothing.” Naruto said before Sasuke could even start.

”None at all?” Sasuke said sweating. Naruto shook his head and looked at him sympathetically.

”All you can do now is hope that she won’t do irreversible damage.” He said sadly. He let a quiet breath and left the shop. His next stop was Hinata, she was one of Sakura's best friends next to Ino.She was also the nicer one of the two and might have some tips on how to lessen the damage on him. He ran to the Hyuuga compound. When he got to the gates he saw Hinata heading out with her team. He dropped next to her. She looked at him in question.

”Do you know how I can get Sakura to forgive me?” He asked quickly.She shook her head and smiled sadly.

”At this point if you apologize to her she might heal you at the end but even that’s iffy.” She intoned gravely. Sasuke nodded and sped away. As he was heading back to the compound he saw Sakura on the street, they locked eyes and for a brief moment Sasuke saw his own death.

—

She saw Sasuke and her plan was ready to go. As he was about to run she flashed behind him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She growled in his ear. He paled and started spewing apologies. She ignored them and stared dragging him to a training ground. When they reached the field the first thing she did was throw him through a tree. As she wanted him land she flashed behind him and kicked him on the back. When he fell to ground again she kicked him in the gut. As he threw up what was in his stomach she lifted him by his collar and brought him face to face with her.

”I’ll show you why I was chosen for Anbu and we’ll see how much you doubt me then.” She sneered at him and then punched him. He flew back and tried to sit up but she flashed to to him and and hit him with a barrage of punches all laced with chakra. He felt his ribs break at least twice. When she stopped punching him the sent a Axe kick that dislocated his shoulder. The Kick sent him flying down and on the way down she kicked him in the face.

—

There was plenty of spectators during this, one of them was the beloved Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. She proud of her apprentice for making it into Anbu and when the little Uchiha princess threw a tantrum over it she was pissed. Knowing her disciple though she knew that there was going to be quite the show when she got her revenge. And although Tsunade was known as the Legendary Sucker she knew her bet was going to win. Who wouldn’t win a fools bet? As she watched Sakura hit the brat with a tree like she was playing baseball she let herself smirk softly.

—

Shisui couldn’t help but shudder when he saw Sakura crush all of the bones in his right hand. _This_ was who itachi wanted to marry? As he watched on her he got flash backs on Itachi's punishments to those who were brave enough to prank him. The relapse made him think of their potential children. Oh kami he didn’t even want to think what that would be like. He looked over at itachi who looked like on in adoration. He was in so deep. Well hopefully when they got married they would spare him. He did not want to watch devil children no sir.

—

_**IM GOING TO MARRY HER** _

 

—

Shikamaru knew that Sakura was troublesome but as he watched on he knew that his life was going to get harder. He knew he was going to regret trying for Anbu with her. Now they’re  going to be on the same team and if this is how she acts when she mad he doesn’t want to be the recipient of her anger.

—

Naruto might not be the sharpest tool in the box but even he knew how for was to far when messing with Sakura. Honestly Naruto didn’t know how Sasuke didn’t know that Sakura would have figured out who it was. Sasuke must have thought that Sakura kept her feelings for him throughout the years. Naruto knew that she didn’t have any feelings for him anymore because when they went out drinking she got so drunk that she had had been rambling how she moved on to bigger older Uchiha. And first of all ew he didn’t need need to know about his sister figures sex life.

—

Kakashi didn’t know why Sasuke was somehow always the stupid one. He didn’t know where he went wrong when he was teaching him. Kakashi's favorite student had always been Sakura but he had spent most of his time on Sasuke. At least Sasuke wasn’t trying to fight back. He winced when he heard the thud of his broken body hit the cracked ground. He watched as she walked over to Sasuke and bent down to speak to him. When he nodded she started healing him. She looked at him and he saluted her and flashed away.

—

As Sakura watched Kakashi leave she stood up already done healing Sasuke.

”Does anyone else want to question my position in Anbu?” When she got no answers she nodded and picked Sasuke up. She walked over to Itachi and handed him over.

”We’re still on for dinner tonight right?” She asked him. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss and disappeared most likely to bring Sasuke home. She heard a groan and looked over at Shisui.

”demon babies.” She heard him mumble and looked away awkwardly. Someone jumped on her and nearly knocked her over.

”Sakura-Chan you sure kicked that Temes ass.” Naruto practically screamed in her ear. Sakura just laughed and started walking to   Inos.

”You bet, now I have to go to Ino's to get ready for my date, BYE.” As she walks by herself she can’t help but feel giddy. She gets to see Itachi.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic and im happy that you guys like it so much.Leave suggestions and promts and Ill do them.I made some revisions and corrected some spelling errors.


End file.
